In Wich All Hell Breaks Loose
by AntennaGirl
Summary: Thanx Godell for the title! prologue for a drabble. After an accident Ed gets weird cravings and gets stuck in a weird situation. EdVy and MPreg CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

((In Wich All Hell Breaks Lose.

(thank you Godell for the title! U saved me!)

My follow-up fic of the drabble 'Just another Christmas', but this happens BEFORE it! Please read the warnings before reading this!

WARNINGS! no Winry in this whole fic! it's Ed x Envy with MPreg. It happens AFTER the series, Al has his body back and Ed still has automail, CoS doesn't excist here, and every one is 5 year older. And a bit swearing.

DISCLAIMER: You'll make me depressed if you sue me... I don't own FMA...))

Just to tell you all, I am currently rewriting this fic and (hopefully) pick the pace up again. Those things between (( and )) are my old A/N's which can be different from the new content. I'm just leaving it there, because it's important. But what is more important: the first warning will not be happening. I kinda changed my style and I want to put Winry in it too.

Okay, enough talking. Let's get on with it.

1.

It wasn't raining, no, it was pouring! One step outside and you were soaked! And in this weather, Edward Elric had to go outside. Damn that General Mustang-bastard. Of course, he sent Ed on a mission. And of course, that mission involved weird disappearances... It was the same thing for a fucking nine years... That bastard never got enough of it. And the worst thing was, he was alone. His brother couldn't come with him! Since Alphonse had his body back he, he kinda started to hit on Winry... So that left only Ed to o on these stupid missions. Frustrated Edward jumped in the middle of a pool and screamed: "Why am I alone in the rain for just a worthless mission?!"

"Why do you ask me? I dunno." Ed jumped on his feet and turned around. "Envy! Goddamnit, don't scare me like that!", he screeched, annoyed, "What are you doing in the rain? Following me?"Envy shrugged and walked towards Ed: "Does it care? You're not happy to see me?" "Well, not really..." Envy blinked: "Whaaaaat? I really feel hurt now." He pulled gently at Ed's ponytail, "Last week you said you always liked to see me.", he smirked evilly. Ed blinked and then became red: "Last week when..." Envy smirked even more: "You remember it, don't you?" "How can I forget...", Ed muttered. Evny happily poked Ed (a bit too hard) in the ribs. "Of course you can't, it was one of our best nights." "Shut up!", Edward screeched. Envy acted upset. "If you're ashamed, I only leave if you apology." Edward felt his blood boiling but kept his composure. "Okay, listen Envy, I'm sorry, I'm frustrated, soaked and need to go alone to some kind of creepy place for a mission, so don't sue me, okay?" Envy tilted his head and asked: "Want me to tag along?" Ed blinked: "Well, if you want to..." "Of course I want to!", Envy cheered and he grabbed Edward's wrist. "Let's hold hands, boyfriend!" Edward tried to free his wrist, without success. "Were not holding hands, you're holding my wrist. And don't call me boyfriend."

Both males looked at the dark and rusty shed in front of them. This was the place... They looked at each other, and then slowly went inside.

"It gives me the creeps...", Envy whispered. "Pussy.", Edward talked big, but secretly he was glad Envy was with him. "It's dark and it leaks...", Envy whispered hysterically, without mentioning Ed's insult.

"Sounds like the perfect bad-guy-headquarters to me."

"Well, I'm glad our headquarters isn't like this!"

Ed blinked: "You're not scared, are you?" Envy shaked his head violently: "Of course not, I just don't like dark, creepy, leaking places like this..." Ed sighed and looked at him: "You know. For a immortal, strong and shape-shifting monster you're easily scared..." Envy wanted to defend himself and searched for a mean thing to say but his eyes caught something different and he yelled: "Ed, look out!" "Look out for what?" Not necessary to ask that, because the ground around Edward lighted up in a strange reddish colour and he felt his stomach began to hurt. Envy screamed in terror and Endward saw him running away. "Where're you going!", Ed yelled, before he fell on the ground and everything went black.

"Edward, Edward? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" A voice called. Whose voice was it? He only knew he had a terrible stomach-ache...

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw three men looking at him. It all came back to him, but what happened?

"What...", he tried to ask, but Envy hushed him. "You were stuck in a transmutation.", he explained. Alphonse nodded: "For so far, the doctors found nothing wrong with you..." And Roy said: "Envy caught the guy who did this. You need to be glad he was with you." Ed nodded: "I am, really, I am." He saw Envy smiling in a loving way (which is very scary to see), saw Alphonse looking horrified and Roy being angry. And inside of him, he felt something wrong. But it probably was just his imagination...

AG: Okay, the rewritten version of chapter one. The other chapters will be rewritten soon. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

In Wich All Hell Breaks Lose.

I never had so many reviews for a fic when only one chapter is posted! You make me happy! So here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and any characters in this fic (not yet).

Warnings: It's Ed x Envy, MPreg (not yet either) so if you don't like that, click on the red x on top of your screen. Full warnings and explanations in chapter one.

2

"You know, I think this is the most wonderful night in my life."

Ed sighed, Envy was so right. Everything was perfect today, at first the fact he could sleep 'till noon, then Envy who asked him out for dinner, and the dinner itself was the best of all! The food was delicious, the music was beautiful and his boyfriend acted like a total gentleman. Wich didn't happen very often.

"What's the ocassion?"

Envy sighed, he planned this way out but it still was too hard to say: "Well, because we're so long together... and... I wanted, uhm, well, to ask you something..."

"Yes?", he looked his lover in his eyes, why was this so hard? Envy sighed and taked Ed's hand. He slowly stroked it and said: "Ed, we're almost six years togheter and that's the longest time I've ever been together with someone."

"Yes?" Why couldn't he just shut up? It was hard already... Envy gulped and spoke softly to Ed: "I want you to ask if... well... you want to makwe this more official, got it?"

Ed shaked his head: "Nope, didn't get it." He looked confused but smiled.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask you, if you... wanted to, well..."

"You find this hard, don't you?"

"Yes it is...", Envy pulled a little black box out of his pocket and held it for Ed: "Edward, will you marry me?"

Ed spewed his gulp water over the table: "Oh my God! Yes!", he sputtered loudly, and then: "I'm sorry, I wasn't really cooperating, was I?"

Envy smiled and took Ed's hand again: "No, you wasn't, but you said yes, only that counts.", he opened the box and shoved the ring around Ed's finger.

They walked trough the night, holding hands. Envy brought Ed back home. In the meantime they talked and flirted. On the doorstep of Ed's home they kissed each other and Edward hugged his boyfriend tight.

"I really enjoyed this, why don't you stay? When we're getting married, we need one home for us both..."

"I don't know. Will everyone like it? What would they say?"

"Who cares. Where are you staying anyway?"

"Anywhere. All places where I can sleep and stay."

"You can stay here. Now and ever. I want you to be with me, okay?" Edward taked Envy's hand and pulled him inside. He taked Envy to his bedroom: "Here can you sleep."

Envy blinked: "Why's the bed so big?"

"Because you and me sleep in it of course! Are you afraid to sleep in the same bed as me? We did it a million times.", Ed grinned and laid an arn around Envy's waist: "Making it official means this too, doesn't it?"

Envy nodded and pulled the alchemist closer: "If that's what you want, that's what you get Edo-chan." They both smirked, they knew what happened next...

It was noon the day after the date. Envy was already awake, but Ed sleeped like a log. Luckily he didn't snore.

Alphonse opened the door, and saw them together. "How did it go?" Al knew of Envy's plan, he even helped him with it. "Great! He said yes! I'm so happy!" Alphonse smiled.

Ed mumbled something in his sleep and moved a bit. The other two grinned.

"Hey, Envy.", Alphonse started, "Want some breakfast?"

"Great! But wait, I'll help you!"

Alphonse shaked his head: "No, I don't trust you with my kitchen yet. You can clean up later."


	3. Chapter 3

In Wich All Hell Breaks Lose.

I can't believe it. You actually like this story? Well, for all you reviewers, the next chapter! Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: Everybody wants to own FMA! But it belongs to Arawaka-sama, who has the mighty power to create sexy males and a great anime series.

Full warnings and Explanations in chappie one! If you didn't read that, how in hell can you read this?

3

Two weeks had passed and it became daily routine for the Elric Bros. to have Envy living in their home as well. Every day went the same, Al and Envy woke up, Al kicked Envy out his kitchen because he didn't trust Envy's cooking skills. Ed woke up. They had breakfast. And Envy did the dishes after it.

But after those two weeks, something drasticly changed, and it began with a kitten.

Al brought a kitten home. His brother didn't like cats, but when Envy saw it he squeeled like a schoolgirl. He wanted to keep it, Alphonse wanted it too, but he knew that his brother...

"What's wrong?", Ed's voice scared them both, they turned around moved their feet for the kitten.

"Nothing!", they said at excact the same time, but a high meow spoiled their act.

"Did you bring a cat in here?", Ed stated.

"Of course not, I did it with my foot, I was teaching Alphonse that!", Envy told him.

"Yeah right! And what is that behind you two?"

"Uhm... a hamster?", Envy tried, but Ed pushed them out of the way and looked at the kitten. Alphonse and Envy expected the worst, but instead of that...

"It's so cute!", Edward picked up the kitten, "Please, can we keep it?"

Alphonse blinked: "Well, uhm... of course brother..."

"Well, put me on a beach and call me a palmtree, is this actually happening?", Envy waved his hand in front of Ed's face: "Hello you, what did you do to my boyfriend?"

Ed dropped the kitten and looked with big eyes at Envy: "What do you mean? Who's your real boyfriend, I am, aren't I? Or is there someone else!", the young man almost cried.

"No I didn't mean it that way!", Envy shook his head violently and said: "You just normally don't like cats, do you?"

"Well, I don't know... it just looked so cute...", Edward shrugged and stared at the ground, "But I am your only one?"

Envy nodded, walked towards Edward and hugged him: "You are my only one, but you just acted strange, that's all."

"Okay..."

"Envy?"

"Yes Edo-chan?"

"Want something to drink?"

"Of course! Shall I get it?"

"Great! Get me some milk, will ya?"

"What?", Envy and Alphonse looked at Edward in shock.

"You want milk?", Envy asked carefully.

"Wait, did I say that?", Ed slapped himself in the face, "Oh my God! I still want some milk! Call the hospital!"

"I'm calling!", Envy said, but Alphonse took the phone out of his hands and laid it back.

"It could be some side-effect from that transmutation, we better call the military nurse.", he said, and Ed nodded.

"Bloody alchemists. How do you feel Edo?", Envy walked towards Ed and looked at him, "You see a bit pale..."

Ed smirked: "Look who's talking."

"Shut up, I'm worried 'bout you goddammit!"

Alphonse gave Edward a mug of milk, and Ed took a sip of it, then drank it all. He looked at the empty mug, and then at Envy, with panic in his eyes. He threw the mug away and ran to the bathroom.

"What's he doing?", Alphonse looked at the mug, and then picked it up, "A miracle that it isn't broke..."

Envy folded his arms: "I bet he's throwing up."

"Envy...", Ed's voice sounded weak, "I think I'm ill."

"You think you're ill? I know you're ill! You're going to see a doctor, right now!"

Alphonse picked up the phone and called, and Envy picked up his fiancé: "Let's dress you up, okay?" Edward nodded.

"I swear, you need to get another job, look what happened to you!", Ed nodded again and sighed.

"...yes, that's okay. We are on our way. Yes, tell him too. Okay, bye.", Al laid down the phone, "Envy! We're going!"

Envy nodded, and muttering about alchemists he went after Al.


	4. Chapter 4

I Wich All Hell Breaks Loose.

YAY! Another chappie, finally! School sucks, I had to work reaaaaaaal hard... Okay I'm just lazy as hell! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting this long, you can scream at me now...

Disclaimer? Why would I, every one knows I don't own FMA...

Warnings and explanaitons, I direct you to chapter one, byebye! And enjoy this one!

4

The nurse sighed and looked at the State Alchemist who came to her with some problems. An hour later, her notebook said: stomach ache, backache, weird behaviour, eating problems, and sickness, mostly in the morning. She sighed again, bloody alchemists! Then she walked towards her desk and taked something out of the drawer.

"Well Mister Elric. I have never heard of this symptoms for males, factly, I've only heard of them for females, so I only can do what I would do with females.", she gave him something, and he looked at it: "It's a test."

"I know what it is! You think I-", the blonde began, but the nurse nodded, and Edward walked trough the door, out of her office.

A couple of minutes later he returned, paler then before: "What does it say when it's pink?"

"Congratulations Mister Elric, you're pregnant..."

The scream was heard in the whole building. Alphonse, Envy and Roy who were waiting in Roy's office looked at each other and gulped. "Maybe he wanted some milk again...", Alphonse shuddered. Envy shook his shoulders: "Whatever it was, Edo-chan is not acting like himself!" The others nodded. Ed came into the office, he was shaking and looked very, very pale. Alphonse stood up and ran to his brother: "Nii-san, you okay?" Ed only nodded and then looked at Envy: "I need to talk to, you, it's a bit private..."

Ed sighed, the door was closed and Envy stood right in front of him... "Listen, don't laugh or think I'm lying, because we tested it and... I'm..." His shaking became worse as he tried to continue: "Envy, I'm pregnant!" Envy said nothing and looked at the blonde alchemist. Then he laid his arms around the smaller one and tried to comfort him.

A little while later they walked back in, Ed was a bit happier and saw pinkish and Envy talked to him, Roy and Al looked at each other and then Al said: "Weel? Are you sick nii-san?" Ed gulped, but Envy smirked: "He is healthier then ever!" Edward blushed and smacked Envy against his head: "Shuddup, I can tell this myself!" He sat down and looked serious: "I'm pregnant."

Silence fell, then Roy laughed: "You're pregnant? And who's the father?" Envy folded his arms: "Who do you think? His fiancé!" Roy stopped with laughing and Al jumped on his feet: "I can't believe it! I'm going to be uncle!"

Roy shook his head as he looked at the happy couple: "How in earth did you manage that Fullmetal..." Ed blinked: "I think it's the transmutation..."

"Bloody alchemists!", Envy stated.

"You're going to marry one! How about that one!", Ed yelled at him.

"You're not accepting any missions anymore!"

"Why not? How will we pay the bills!"

"Al and I will get a proper job! I know you too well, you will get in big trouble and maybe it will hurt the baby!"

Ed blinked: "You're worried about the baby?"

Envy nodded: "Of course, they're mine too. I can be a very responsible dad!"

Edward folded his arms: "Being a responsible dad isn't something passed down our bloodlines..."

Envy let out a scream and yelled at his fiancé: "I am not like that person! Why do you say that!"

Al nodded: "Exactly nii-san, that wasn't very nice, besides, you sounded just like Armstrong when you said bloodlines..."

Roy began to laugh again: "Watch him! He's going to take many pictures of it, just like Hughes!"

Ed nodded: "Of course, and I'm damn proud of it!"

"We're going to be the best dads of Central City!", Envy stated. Ed nodded and hugged his lover.

Alphonse smiled: "And I'm going to be the best uncle ever!"

"It's going to be the brightest and prettiest child ever!"

Roy sighed, he wished he never started about it...


End file.
